Pieces
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Saat orang yang sudah lama menghilang dalam hidupmu datang kembali./abal,typo,gaje, dll/ RnR? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pieces © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: diksi amburadul, abal, typo, gaje dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

From: Sasuke

To: Sakura

Kenapa tidak dibalas? :D

* * *

Aku menatap tak percaya pada layar laptopku yang menampilkan sebuah pesan di facebook dari seseorang di masa laluku. Seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang. Seseorang yang begitu ku rindukan. Seseorang yang ingin sekali ku temui untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang sudah mencuri perhatianku. Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku masih terdiam menatap layar laptopku, benar-benar tidak tahu reaksi macam apa yang harus aku keluarkan sekarang. Haruskah aku berteriak? Haruskah aku tertawa? Meloncat-loncat diatas kasur? Menangis? Atau haruskah aku melakukan semua reaksi itu secara bersamaan karena saking senangnya? Ya, aku sangat senang setelah sekian lama kami sudah tidak saling mengirim pesan. Terakhir kali aku mengiriminya pesan adalah di hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan secara tidak langsung memberitahu dia bahwa sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya. Aku menyukainya sejak kami di kelas dua SMP dan sekarang kami sudah wisuda kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu, selama itu pula perasaanku masih sama untuknya. Seberapa sering aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya dengan cara menyukai laki-laki lain, tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil. Pada akhirnya, perasaanku akan kembali untuknya. Bahkan saat aku tahu bahwa dia sudah mempunyai seseorang, itu tidak merubah apapun. Aku masih akan menangis setiap kali mengingatnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya seseorang yang membuatku merasa bahwa cintaku terbalas walaupun hanya secuil dan berlangsung begitu cepat, tapi bagiku itu sudah cukup untukku. Itu sudah bisa membuatku bahagia setiap kali aku mengingat masa-masa yang pernah aku lalui untuk membuatnya menyadari dan menganggap keberadaanku dalam hidupnya. Masa-masa yang tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum dan juga menitikkan air mata. Aku benar-benar gila karenanya. Aku gila, perasaan ini membuatku gila!

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, aku segera membalas pesan darinya. Kami pun mulai terlibat dalam percakapan yang cukup menyenangkan. Kami saling bertanya tentang kabar, pengalaman, bahkan masa lalu. Ahaha, wajahku memanas setiap kali dia menyinggung tentang hal-hal konyol yang pernah ku lakukan untuknya, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat matang. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Perasaan yang begitu menggelitik hati, hingga membuatku tak henti-hentinya menahan senyum karenanya. Seperti ratusan atau bahkan jutaan kupu-kupu menari dalam perutku. Aku merasa hatiku yang sebelumnya terasa hampa kini mulai terisi kembali dan perasaaan hangat mengalir keseluruh saraf yang ada di dalam diriku. Dia memberitahukan bahwa reoni dengan teman kami saat SMP akan dilaksanakan lusa, aku tentu saja tidak sabar menanti hari itu datang dan yang membuatku semakin tidak sabar adalah saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku menjerit dalam hati. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganku?! Ahahaha, aku merasa benar-benar gila sekarang. Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu indah yang pernah ku alami. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata.

Dua hari terasa begitu lama. Ya, saat kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu untuk cepat datang, maka yang kau rasakan adalah sebaliknya. Setiap detik terasa seperti satu jam, satu jam terasa seperti satu hari dan seterusnya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah, itu benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku berteriak riang saat menghampiri teman-teman dekatku selama aku duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku sangat merindukan mereka. Kami tertawa dan saling berpelukan. Saling menanyakan kabar dan bla bla bla. Obrolan yang biasa dibicarakan saat kau bertemu dengan teman lama, tapi walaupun begitu, semua itu terdengar menyenangkan. Nada yang terdengar begitu ceria dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Aku senang. Aku bahagia. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan, tidak tahu kenapa, hanya refleks. Dan aku melihatnya. Dia ada disana. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Memandang ke arahku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Senyuman yang sama dia berikan untuk pertama kalinya saat kami duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Senyuman yang membuatku sampai saat ini tetap menjaga perasaanku untuknya. Perasaan ini. Perasaan ini sama seperti yang ku rasakan saat pertama kali membaca pesan yang dia kirim kemarin lusa. Perasaan bahagia, sedih dan haru. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan aku merasa mataku mulai memanas dan berair. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupku. Dia mendekat dan itu membuatku gugup. Aku merasa salah tingkah saat dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ku paksa untuk menatap mata sayunya. Tak lupa aku juga memaksakan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahku, yang aku yakini pasti membuat wajahku terlihat aneh sekarang. Teman-teman dekatku mulai berbisik dan sesekali terdengar kikikan geli dari mereka. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tentang aku yang menyukai pria di hadapanku ini memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Ini semua karena sebuah permainan konyol yang mengharuskan aku menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan jujur. Aku benar-benar malu saat itu, sungguh.

"Hai." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara maskulinnya yang menerobos gendang telingaku. Ah, aku suka suara ini. Aku menjawab sapaannya dan mulai memperhatikan dia dari atas sampai bawah. Tak banyak berubah, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dia mengikuti arah pandanganku, melihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" Aku mendengus menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Jawabku. Dia mengajakku berkeliling di sekitar taman yang ada di depan café. Suasana malam yang cukup ramai. Beberapa muda-mudi berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman, sama seperti yang kami lakukan. Lampu-lampu kecil menghiasi pepohonan yang membuat suasana terasa sedikit lebih romantis? Psshh, mendengar kata romantis tiba-tiba membuat pipiku memanas. Oh ayolah, kami bukan pasangan. Kami hanya… mantan teman sekelas, ya, tidak lebih. Kami terus berjalan pelan dalam diam. Dia menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan aku menatap lurus ke bawah, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan melihat sepatu yang sedang ku kenakan sekarang adalah hal yang sangat menarik untuk dilakukan. Sial, aku benar-benar benci suasana canggung macam ini. Mungkin karena menyadari ketidak nyamanan yang tercipta diantara kami, diapun menoleh kearah ku dan mulai membuka suara.

"Ini pertama kalinya,ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aaargh, senyum itu! Hentikan senyuman itu sebelum hal-hal yang ku inginkan terjadi!

"Pertama kalinya?" tanya ku tidak mengerti. Dia kembali tersenyum kecil dan itu membuatku kembali menjerit dalam hati. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku taman. Aku mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan, duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita berinteraksi secara langsung. Maksudku seperti berbicara dan lihat! Jarak kita sangat dekat sekarang." Jelasnya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali pada teman-teman?" tanyaku sambil berdiri, tapi dia segera menahan tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Apa?" dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia terdiam dan dari ekspresi wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya mengernyit samar dan tatapannya fokus pada tangannya yang saling bertautan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku. Well, aku jadi gugup saat dia mulai menatap tepat ke arahku.

"Aku sudah hampir berhasil meraih apa yang menjadi cita-citaku selama ini. Dan sedikit lagi aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kau tetap menunggu ku." Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Aku ingat dulu aku pernah berkata padanya bahwa aku akan menunggunya sampai dia menyukaiku. Lidahku membeku. Dia menatapku seolah menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Ini semua terasa begitu mengejutkan. Aku merasa pusing dan kepalaku terasa semakin berat, lalu semua menjadi gelap. Aku membuka mata dan memandang kosong langit-langit kamarku. Mencoba mengumpulkan segala ingatan yang masih bisa ku ingat. Cinta pertamaku, malam itu, dan kata-kata itu. Hanya mimpi.

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii… wkwk, aku tahu ini fic sangat amburadul, gaje dan typo yang bertebaran. Well, semua fic buatanku memang begitu sih. xD sebenarnya ini kisah nyata dan aku sendiri yang mengalami. Wkwkwk

 **Review? :D**


End file.
